friendship of the Bands
by Cry of the Phoenix
Summary: Set in present time, the original gang is in a band. Basically boys vs. girls team wise. What part will Naraku play?
1. beginings and invitions

Friendship of the Bands

By: Chaos Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own **anything **Inuyasha. Nothing at all, you hear me? Nothing.

Chaos Awakening was a good band. It had 4 members; Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame.

They have been playing and making music since last year. They are in the end of their 8th grade year. They just got their first gig at their Senior Talent show. Not a huge deal but it will get them some publicity at least. Chaos Awakening has a 'rival' band. The band is called Crimson Inferno. They are an all boy band; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomarou and Koga. The two bands **really** aren't rivals, they are really friends but one of them had to get the gig. Right?

Actually, they both got the gig because the principal couldn't decide because they were both so good. However, the bands don't know that. They think that they alone got the job. This is where the story comes in place.

Oh FYI, Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple as well as Rin and Sesshomarou and Rin.

Now on with the story…

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious!" Screeched Sango ripping the letter from Kagome's hand to read it aloud

_Dear Chaos Awakening,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to play at the Senior Talent show. You will be our opening act as well as out closing act. Have fun and try not to be so nervous. Just to let you know, we scheduled a talent scout to come watch the show. Don't forget to do your best._

_Have fun with it and don't for get your Cougar pride!_

_Mr. Cook, Ms. Fendal, Mr. Tuinstra_

_Principles_

"Oh that's nice," snapped Rin who was sitting next to Ayame on the bus. They were all going to Rin's house to practice for the 'big night'

"Yah, I mean, they tell you that there is going to be a person in the audience that is going to make or break your future. Then tell you not to be nervous and don't lose your cougar pride? That's pretty low." Sighed Sango who was sitting next to Kagome.

"Well look on the bright side," Said Ayame trying to lighten the mood a little bit "At least Crimson Inferno didn't get the job. They have to come and watch us."

"Yah, at least there is that." Piped up Kagome who was silent until now.

Mean while, with the boys

"Dude, you have **got** to be kidding me!" Hollered Inuyasha snatching the letter from his half brother's hand.

"Nope little brother, read it for your self." Stated Sesshomarou

Inuyasha skimmed his over the letter once and then again for good measure.

"Miroku…read it." Demanded Inuyasha

"Ahem." Miroku cleared his throat and began to read.

"_Dear Crimson Inferno,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to play at the Senior Talent show. You will be our opening act as well as out closing act. Have fun and try not to be so nervous. Just to let you know, we scheduled a talent scout to come watch the show. Don't forget, to do your best._

_Have fun with it and don't for get your Cougar pride!_

_Mr. Cook, Ms. Fendal, Mr. Tuinstra_

_Principles"_

Miroku concluded the letter and gasped "Oh…my…god! I can't believe them!"

"Totally! They just drop the bomb and tell us that there is going to be a guy out there with a big ego and an even bigger wallet to mach, and expect us not to go ballistic!" roared Koga

"Well, were here so can it. Mushin **is** trying to sleep ya know." Whispered Miroku as they entered his house.

They boys had walked over to Miroku's house so they could practice for the show. Mushin was Miroku's 'father' his real parents had died when he was young and Mushin was all he had left.

Koga helped him self to the fridge and got them all Pepsies, while Sesshoumaru unlocked the door to the basement where all the sound stuff was kept.

Miroku plugged in his deep violet guitar…he is lead ya know

Inuyasha went to his blood red guitar

Sesshomarou sat at his Pearl drum set

Koga hooked up his mahogany bass guitar

And they began to play…

_Miroku: _

_Don't want to be an American idiot._

_Don't want a nation under the new media_

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_All: _

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation _

_Where everything isn't meant to be o.k._

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We're not the ones mean to follow _

_For that's enough to argue_

_Miroku: _

_Maybe I'm the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_And sing along to the age of paranoia _

_Don't want to be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria _

_Calling out to idiot America_

_All: _

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation _

_Where everything isn't meant to be o.k._

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We're not the ones mean to follow _

_For that's enough to argue_

The band concluded their song and held the last chord extra long just because they could

Meanwhile with the girls…

Kagome plugged in her emerald green guitar…she is lead ya know

Sango sat at her pink drum set

Rin plugged in her orange guitar

Ayame hooked up her lavender bass

And they began to play…

_Kagome:_

_Seems like just yester day_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Ayame, Sango and Rin:_

_No I can't breathe, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_All:_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Kagome:_

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in_

_You make me feel right _

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sewed together but so broken up inside_

_Ayame, Sango and Rin:_

_No I can't breathe, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_All:_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Kagome and Rin:_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame my self_

_Seeing you it kills me know_

_Though I don't cry on the outside ANYMORE_

_All:_

_Anymore…_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Kagome:_

_Behind these hazel eyes_


	2. The 'Big Night'

Friendship of the Bands

By: Chaos Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.

**The day of the show**

Everyone was nervous for the show Inuyasha hadn't told Kagome that their band got the job because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha for the same reason. So, neither one of them knew.

The whole gang (boys and girls) was sitting together in the corner of the parking lot. The school doesn't have a playground, only a parking lot. They were in middle school after all. All of a sudden Kagome got this look on her face and her eyes lit up, "What the hell are we going to wear?"

"Kag can it!" hissed Sango covering her best friend's mouth.

"Oops." Kagome shrugged and turned a light shade of red.

"What are you guys up to?" Sneered Koga.

"None of your business!" snapped Ayame. "C'mon were leaving. I sure as hell am not going to stay with a loser like him around." With that Ayame spun on her heel taking Rin's collar in one hand and Sango's in the other.

"I guess we are leaving." Pouted Kagome "I'll call you later k?"

"Yah, sure thing babe." Inuyasha quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before she was yarded off as well.

Miroku just shook his head and grabbed Sango's retreating ass, which earned him a slap.

Sesshomarou waved and squeezed Rin's hand and Ayame just stuck her tong out at Koga.

"Gods I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Shouted Ayame at the top of her lungs once they were away from the boys. "He is such and ignorant bastard! I hope he rots!"

"I think you like him and this is your way of covering it up." Suggested Rin

"Yah I think so too." Giggled Sango.

"Aww, c'mon guys. Not cool" Argued Kagome

"Yah, exactly. Thank you Kagome." Said Ayame

"She just needs to finally admit her feelings and she will feel better." Quipped Kagome

"No! Not you too!" Whined Ayame tears springing to her eyes "I would like him but he is such a jerk! He never and I mean **never** thinks about anyone but him self!"

"But you do like him. Don't you?" asked Sango

"Yah I mean you have to like him some. He is friggin hot!" added Rin

"Yes I like him a little bit and I would like him more **IF HE WOULD STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE!**"

"Well look on the bright side, He won't be at the show tonight." Said Kagome doing her usual part of keeping the mood calm.

Oh how very wrong she was…

**The night of the show**

"What the hell?" exclaimed Koga when he stepped onto the stage behind closed curtains.

"Huh" asked Miroku dumbly tripping over an electrical cord

"There is more that one set of equipment here."

"There seems to be" Said Sesshomarou coolly

"Well umm…I guess we get to pick which on we get to use…I guess." Suggested Inuyasha stepping over Miroku's body to the emerald guitar.

"Hay! Away from the Gibson!" Yelled Kagome from the other end of the stage followed closely by the rest of Chaos Awakening.

"What are **you** doing here?" leered Ayame in Koga's general direction

"I should be asking you the same question." said Koga with equal disgust

"If you must know, we got the gig tonight at the talent show."

"Liar! We did!"

"No way, only one act is going to open and the same one is going to close!"

"Yah! US!"

**"GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!"**shouted Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time as well as jumping in front of the two battling teens before anything got ugly.

"It seems to me that we both got picked and Mr. Cook forgot to inform us." Said Rin in a cool and emotion less tone much like that of Sesshoumaru's but no one noticed.

"Hmm," thought Inuyasha "good old Mr. Cook."

"Well, 2 minutes till curtain. We'd better get a move on." Said Miroku.

"You guy can sing first this time and for the closing act, we'll sing first. OK?" Asked Kagome trying to return talking to a civilize volume.

"All right, thanks babe." Said Inuyasha. He stepped forward and kissed her lips

"Welcome" she replied.

Everyone took their places and got ready to perform.

"Anyone else ready to hurl?" asked Miroku who-by this time- had picked him self up off the floor and taken his place at his instrument

"Yup, I am." Said Sango, her voice cracking a little bit.

"Never worry my fair lady, I'll catch you if you ever fall." Said Miroku as innocently as he could, which wasn't very innocent. He proceeded to reach over and grope Sango's ass.

Everyone was so caught up in their own nervousness to notice that Sango didn't slap him but lightly pluck his hand away from her butt and slap his own ass.

"You'd better not tell **anyone** about that or else, I wont' let you grope me again. Got it?" hissed Sango to a severely disoriented Miroku who nodded vigorously, showing his answer.

The curtain came up and the crowd hushed. This was the moment that the two bands loved the most. All eyes were on them and there was no sound. Utter silence. That's what made this worthwhile.

Mr. Tuinstra introduced them and Crimson Inferno began their song:

_All: _

_There's a pain that sleeps inside_

_It sleeps with just one eye_

_And it awakens the moment that you leave_

_Though I try to look away_

_The pain it still remains_

_Only leaving the moment when you are next to me_

_Miroku/Inuyasha:_

_Do you know that every time you're near everybody else seems far away?_

_So can you come and make them disappear?_

_Make them disappear and we can stay…_

_Koga/Sesshomarou:_

_So I stand and look around_

_Distracted by the sounds_

_Of everyone and everything I see_

_I search through every race_

_Without a single trace_

_Of the person, the person I need…_

_All:_

_Do you know that every time you're near everybody else seems far away?_

_So can you come and make them disappear?_

_Make them disappear and we can stay…_

_Miroku:_

_Can you make them disappear? Make them disappear…_

_All: _

_There's a pain that sleeps inside_

_It sleeps with just one eye_

_And it awakens the moment that you leave_

_I search through every race_

_Without a single trace_

_Of the person, the person I need…_

_Can you make them disappear? Make them disappear…_

The crowd erupted in applause, then died down for the girl's song…

"Now here is Chaos Awakening!" Said Ms. Fendal over the noise

_Kagome:_

_Just a day _

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin to get by_

_Just a boy _

_Just and ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That every day he finds just what he's looking for_

_And like a shooting star shines, and he said_

_All:_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't' you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand?_

_Ayame:_

_And as he spoke, _

_He spoke ordinary words_

_Though they didn't feel _

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine _

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of the time and he said_

_All:_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't' you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand_

_Kagome:_

_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars_

_For time will not flee_

_Time will not flee_

_Cant' you see…_

_Rin:_

_Just a dream_

_Just and ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy_

_That ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head?_

_Didn't he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal and he said_

_All:_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't' you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand_

_Kagome/Ayame:_

_Just a day_

_Just and ordinary day_

_Just tryin to get by_

_Just a boy _

_Just and ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

The girls played their heart out totally forgetting that there was a talent scout out there and forgetting about the hundreds of people joining him. They just played the instrumental part. Kagome played for Inuyasha, Rin played for Sesshomarou but secretly, Sango played for Miroku and Ayame played for Koga. But no one besides them selves would find out.

_Kagome:_

_If I could only get into that corner_

_Of your head where things finally match_

_And meet the standards that you set_

_Oh how I wish I was the treasure _

_That you were looking for_

_Bet I would feel better if only I could find the door_

_Ayame:_

_I am cryin_

_You aren't tryin_

_I am melting away_

_Kagome: _

_I wait for the words_

_On the tip of your tongue _

_I'm only as good as the last one_

_Well you decide and I abide as my goes unsung_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Ayame:_

_Things are goin' crazy_

_And I'm not sure who to blame_

_Everything is changing and I do not feel the same_

_I'm slippin' through the cracks of floors _

_I thought that were strong_

_I'm tryin to find a place where I can feel like I belong _

_Ayame/Kagome:_

_Well I am cryin_

_You aren't tryin_

_I am melting away_

_All:_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't' you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand_

_Kagome:_

_If I could be the lesson that you learn_

_You learn if only I could be the last one that love burns_

_It burns yeah_

_If only I could get into that corner of your head_

_Of how I wish I was the treasure that you were looking for_

_I bet I would feel better if only I could find the door_

_Ayame/Kagome:_

_Well I am cryin_

_You aren't tryin_

_I am melting away_

_All:_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't' you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand_

They struck the last chord and the crowd erupted into applause once again for the girls this time. Yes, life was pretty good right at the moment. Too bad they have one more song to do.


	3. Questions and Confessions

Friendship of the Bands

By: Chaos Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. -- Bummer I know.

After all the sound crap had been cleared, the rest of the show began. There were a couple of singers, a juggler, an incredibly flexible person, a few dancers, and even a ventriloquist! Of course none could even compare to the two bands.

"I think we did really good." Said Kagome from a perch on Inuyasha's lap.

"Yeah, totally." said Rin.

"I have such and adrenalin rush right now!" said a very hyper Ayame.

"Well don't get too excited, you might fall of the stage. Idiot." Jabbed Koga

"You are such an ass! Why can't you be nice to me? Why!" Shouted Ayame. She tore out of the room and ripped down the hall toward the exit.

"Koga you bastard! Haven't you figured out yet that she **likes** you?" Screamed Rin as she went to follow her friend.

Koga was speechless and he had this stunned look across his face. "There is now way she likes me. She is always so rude to me."

"She isn't mean to you dumb ass, she is retaliating to your snide remarks!" countered Sango

"Go right now! Find her and apologize! Loser!" Shouted Kagome

"Why the hell should I?" asked Koga

"Because you hate it as much as I do when a woman cries." Replied Inuyasha

"Just go and do it." Sighed Sesshomarou rubbing his temples.

Koga stood up reluctantly and followed after her.

"Move it stupid the last act is almost over!" Miroku warned.

"We need her for our song. Without her we have no bass. GET A MOVE ON!" Sango shouted.

Koga finally found her sobbing outside under a tree, looking up at the moon. He stepped back in awe. Her long red hair was pulled back into her trademark pigtails and the moon reflected the highlights.

She had picked a lilac flower and placed it behind her ear and it added to her amazing beauty.

He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hey." Koga said softly not wanting to break the silence

Ayame just turned her head away

"I can't say what I need to say if you won't look at me."

She turned her head and looked up. Koga was shocked at the sadness radiating off her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Ayame…I never meant to hurt you so much."

"Why, why do you torment me so much?" she asked, her voice cracking with fresh tears.

"I…because…you…oh hell." Koga stuttered, "Because I didn't want you to find out that I like you. I figured that if I was mean to you then you would never figure it out." He hung his head waiting for rejection.

"Koga, What are you saying?" she asked, fully knowing the answer but wanting to hear it for herself.

"I'm saying that I love you Ayame…I always have."

Ayame gasped and brought her eyes up to meet his. When she saw honesty and lover reflecting in the she had to smile

"Oh Koga, I love you too." She flung herself into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I hope those aren't sad tears." He said, lifting her chin up so their lips were even.

"No, no they're not." She closed to gap between them and sealed he lips over his. Not wanting or demanding, but slow and sensual. They stayed that way for what felt like forever.

That is until the rest of the gang showed up.

Miroku let out a whistle, "Wow! Never expected that so soon."

"Can it pervert." Said Sango bopping him on the head for good measure.

"I hate to break this up but we have a song to perform." Cut in Rin.

They all headed to the stage to finish up the show…

_Kagome:_

_When I, thought you knew_

_Thinking, that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

'_Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_Buy your, joy ride just came down in flames_

'_Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

_Ayame:_

_After all the staling and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong _

'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do _

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_All:_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Sango/Rin: _

_Oh, ohh_

_Ayame:_

_Never, saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard you're going around_

_Playing, the victim, now_

_But don't, even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

'_Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_Kagome:_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_Uh, no mare, oh no, it's over_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_All:_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

The crowd applauded once again for that amazing band. Next…

_Miroku:_

_I am _

_A little bit of loneness_

_A little bit of disregard_

_A hand full of complaints_

_But I can't help that fact_

_That everyone can see these scars_

_I am _

_What I want you to want_

_What I want to feel _

_But it's like_

_No matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real_

_So I let go_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here _

'_Cause you're all that I got_

_All:_

_I can't feel _

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal _

_The damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Inuyasha:_

_I am_

_A little bit insecure_

_A little unconfident_

'_Cause you don't understand_

_I do what I can _

_But some time I don't make sense_

_I am_

_What you never want to say_

_But I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince _

_For once just to hear me out_

_So I let go_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here_

'_Cause you're all I got_

_All:_

_I can't feel _

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal _

_The damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Koga:_

_No_

_Hear me out now _

_You're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_Your gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not_

_Right now…_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I WON"T BE IGNOIRED_

_All:_

_I can't feel _

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal _

_The damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

The crowd applauded again, nothing like a little puke rock to make you feel better. Both bands stepped forward and joined hands in a long line and took a bow. The crowd clapped even harder if it was possible. The curtain closed and the friends launched themselves into the biggest, longest, hardest, warmest, most loving group hug in the world.

"WOW!" exclaimed Sango "FRIGGEN WOW!" she jumped forward and attached her self to Miroku, who hugged her back. They both stepped away blushing.

"I'm so proud of you Ayame!" Koga said rushing forward and claiming her lips gently.

When they pulled away, she blushed a little.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Oh," she replied trying to calm her blush down, "I'm still not used to you being nice to me."

"I want to apologize again for that. All I did was cause you pain, can you forgive me?" he pleaded

"Of course I can silly!" Ayame said

"Hello, you guys going to keep it under control are we going to have to rent a room at a motel?" Joked Miroku.

"Oh cool it perv," Huffed Sango, "I'm not in the mood to cause you pain tonight."

Sesshomarou just shook his head and pulled Rin up into a light embrace.

"I'm very proud of you as well." He dipped his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Sess can you kiss me for real?" She asked shyly. He always asked her permission before he kissed her, that way she could never hit him for being forward. Smart man that one. He kissed her as she asked and she would swear to god that she saw stars.

Meanwhile, off in a corner…

Kagome and Inuyasha were putting the sound equipment away. (If you thought they were doing something else, then you are reading to wrong story… P)

"I hate to be a sheep but I'm really proud of you too, babe." Said Inuyasha coiling an amp cord.

"Oh, I know. I'm proud of you too. You sang really well. Even if you are backup." Jabbed Kagome

"Gee thanks hon, love you too." Replied Inuyasha, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Kagome just smirked.

Everyone could agree that life was pretty good at the moment.

At the moment…

A man in a very ugly tweed suit stepped forward and introduced him self

"Hello, my name is Naraku Miasma. I'm the talent scout that was scheduled to came and watch your performance tonight. I must say that both of your bands are one of the best I've heard from kids your age." He chuckled and something about him made Kagome's gut churn.

"Well hello and thank you Mr. Miasma. My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomarou, Ayame, Koga, Miroku and Sango." She pointed to each one as she said their name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we were all pretty nervous to tell you the truth. I think I can speak for my everyone here and say, were glad it's over with." Said Rin politely.

"Well, I think you all did fine." He stepped forward again to shake Ayame's hand but Koga stepped in front of her.

"Umm, I hate to be rude but we have a lot to clean up before we go and we **do** have school tomorrow."

"Yes, It is getting late." Naraku agreed," here take my card and call me tomorrow. We can set up a meeting to get you guys on a CD or two."

And with that he tuned on his heal and left.

They left the high school that night feeling a little uneasy. Naraku set them all on edge.

"So, you guys up for dinner? On us?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yah guys treat. Seeing as how all of us are a couple now." Said Koga

"Not true!" Blurted out Miroku and Sango at the same time

"Fine, **most of us** are a couple now. You wanna go or not?" Sesshomarou asked.

"I'm in." Said Kagome

"Me too." Chimed in Rin.

"Ditto." Piped Ayame.

"Yah" murmured Sango.

"All right, lets go!" Cheered Miroku

"One problem, none of us can drive…except Sess." hinted Koga

"Hey big brother." Whined Inuyasha

"Will you take us pretty please?" Rin asked, batting her eyes lashes and leaning in close to his ear. "I'll give you a surprise if you do…" she left it at that

Sesshomarou groaned inwardly, why did he feel he was in for more than he bargained for?

"All right, I'll take you. Get in the car."

Sesshomarou had gotten his mom's old station wagon for his 15th birthday. He had painted at black and it did look a hell of a lot better if he did say so him self. That white just **had** to go.

Everyone piled into the car and they were off.

"So, where too?" asked Kagome from her spot next to Inuyasha.

"I say Red Robin." Said Ayame.

"I say Hooters!" said Miroku. We all saw that coming, didn't we?

"Absolutely not!" screamed the girls

"All right!" shouted the boys.

**Awkward silence……….**

Kagome made the gesture first,

"How about Old Chicago?" she asked hopefully

"Yah OK." Everyone pretty much agreed.

"I still wan to go to Hooters." Grumbled Miroku.

"Shut Up!" shouted Sango as she clobbered him on the head.

They got to Old Chicago and they ordered a large southwestern chicken and a large Hawaiian pizza. Then the more important matter cam to mind and they had to talk about it. Naraku need to be talked about.

"So, Naraku…what the hell is up with that guy?" asked Inuyasha.

"Did anyone else get this really bad feeling when he showed up?" Asked Kagome, " Like he was a real creep and you wanted to get out of there right away?"

"Oh good, I'm glad somebody else noticed. I thought I was being paranoid for a second." Said Rin; relieved, hearing that everyone felt the same.

"So, the big question is, do we take the offer or not?" Asked Sesshomarou.

"I say we take it." Said Ayame.

"I agree," said Koga, "I mean, we have been practicing and hoping for a shot like this for a ear now. This could be our big chance."

The table got quiet as everyone thought on his opinion. On one hand, they could take the offer and get a record or two, make it big and be known across the country as young, fresh new rock stars. Then on the other hand, they didn't really trust Naraku and he could be scamming them. But Mr. Cook **did** call for him so he must be safe…they hoped.

"All in favor say 'I'." Said Miroku.

"I" said everyone in unison.

"All opposed"

No one said anything.

"Then it's settled, we call him in the morning and get that deal." Said Inuyasha

"No, we call him and he listens to us again and he thinks about it before we get the deal." Said Sango.

The pizza came and everyone forgot about Naraku and the deal. For once in a long while, they were just ordinary 14year old kids, having fun.


End file.
